My Sister's Keeper
by the-futile
Summary: Ryann and her younger sister Rory have been together since day one of the outbreak. Ryann would do anything to protect her little sister, even if that means joining Negan and the Saviors. Her sister is protected but now Ryann must protect herself against her own feelings towards Negan. Negan/OC. Rated M for language and future smut.
1. Day 01

Day 01:

"Got any threes?"

"Go fish." Ryann responded with a smirk. Her younger sister, Rory, grumbled as she grabbed a card from the top of the deck.

"You better not be cheating!" Rory huffed before throwing down a pair of queens on the living room table. The familiar jingle of the phone ringing filled the whole house and pulled the girls from their game. "I'll get it." Rory said before pushing her chair away from the table and crossing the room to grab the phone off of its base.

Ryann set her cards down onto the table and made her way into the kitchen for a drink. As her glass filled with water from the kitchen sink, she watched half a dozen police cars speed by her house. "That's odd," she muttered to herself. They lived in a quiet, rural neighborhood in Virginia and the only time she could remember seeing a police car was when their neighbor's house was robbed, and that was years ago.

"It's mom." Ryann jumped at her sister's voice echoed behind her. She'd been so lost in thought she didn't even here Rory walk up behind her. "She wants to talk to you." A sigh escaped Ryann's lips before she ran her fingers through her long brown hair. Their parents had gone to Ohio to visit their aunt who was recovering from surgery and left Ryann to baby-sit her fifteen year old sister for a few days. The girl's mother had called six times a day just to check it and it was getting exhausting.

"Mom I'm twenty-five years old. I can take care of Rory for a few-" Her mother's paniced voice cut her off before she could finish.

"Ryann, something is wrong. They said to evacuate the city and now they're not letting anybody leave." Ryann could hear fear in her voice. Something was wrong.

"What's going on?" Rory asked from behind her. Ryann responded with a shrug, still listening to her mother. "They won't tell us anything. They just have us stopped on the interstate. It's already been an hour." Just then a pounding at the door made Ryann jump. She put her hand over her chest before turning to Rory.

"Mom I gotta go, someone's at the door. Here's Rory." She handed the phone over to her sister before crossing the room to her front door. "Rory, call 911! It's Mr. Selman!" Ryann screamed as her next door neighbor stumbled into their house, covered in blood. Mr. Selman dropped to the floor and Ryann dropped next to him, scanning him for his injuries. "Oh my God," she mumbled coming across three different wounds that looked like something or somebody had taken a huge chunk out of him with their teeth. "Rory bring me some towels from the hallway closet!" She yelled frantically as she helped her neighbor lay down on his back. Rory returned a few seconds later with three large bath towels as Mr. Selman began trying to pull himself back off of the ground. "Just stay here." Ryann said near tears. "I need to put pressure on these or you'll bleed out. Can you tell me what happened?" The man shook his head, unable to speak. Ryann looked up toward her sister who still had the phone in her hand.

"Ryann the line is busy." Rory said in shock from what was going on in front of her.

"Busy?" Ryann said in disbelief. "Try again."

"I've already have, about ten times now." The younger sister responded as she typed in the number once more. Ryann quickly turned her attention back to the dying man on her living room floor as her made a gurgling noise. He coughed and blood flew out of his mouth, then his eyes closed. "Is he-" Rory cut herself off as Ryann frantically searched for a pulse.

"Yeah. He is." Tears left her eyes. The friendly old man who had watched her and her sister alike grow up had just died in front of them and there was nothing that either of them could have done to help. Ryann stood up, covered in his blood and held her hand out for the phone. "Give me the phone, Rory." She then proceeded to dial 911 again. Nothing. Just a busy signal. 'What the fuck is happening?" She mumbled, dialing her mother's number next. Only she didn't answer either.

"What are we going to do, Ryann?" The younger of the two asked, turning to look at her sister, who had to stop herself from putting her head in her hands. She shrugged in response.

"Go grab my keys from my purse. We've got to go report this somehow." Ryann said turning back to the man in her living room. As Rory turned and walked away, Ryann made her way back over to the man on her floor. She stared at him intently, feeling like she was some way to blame. Just then the man's eyes jolted open. "There's no way." Ryann said mesmerized that this man was still alive. He began to pull himself off the floor quickly, which amazed Ryann considering not only five minutes ago he wasn't even able to really walk.

"Mr. Selman you should sit down." Ryann said as she began to stutter and close the space between them. The man looked up at Ryann briefly, then a snarling noise escaped his mouth before he lunged at her. She screamed as she hit the ground, grabbing the man's arms in the process, trying to hold them away from her. He was snapping his teeth at her, trying to bite her and she was struggling to push him off.

"Ryann!" She heard Rory yelling from the stairs.

"Rory, get him off of me!" Ryann yelled back as she heard her sister's footsteps running across the floor. Next thing Ryann knew, Rory had plunged a knife deep in to the man's back, and it didn't even phase him. "Get off of me!" Ryann yelled one more, pushing the man off of her with her sister's help. She quickly pulled herself off of the floor and stumbled backwards, pulling Rory with her as well. They hadn't even noticed he had also pulled himself off of the ground until the heard the snarling again.

"Go get dad's gun." Ryann said pushing Rory toward the stairs. Rory took off up the stairs as fast as her legs would allow her while Ryann backed away into the kitchen.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" Rory yelled, flying back down the stairs with their father's hand gun. The man paid no attention and just continued after Ryann. Rory pulled the trigger, hitting the man in his knee causing him to fall over but he still continued after Ryann, crawling now. Ryann held her hand out for the gun as Rory carefully joined her side in the kitchen.

"Please stop." Ryan begged as the man chomped at their feet. "I don't want to have to do this, Mr. Selman." He didn't stop. Ryan sighed a deep sigh and pointed the gun at the man's head. Turning to Rory, she frowned. "Don't look." Rory's eyes snapped shut and Ryann pulled the trigger.


	2. Hand's on Kinda Guy

"Rory! Rory!" Ryann screamed bloody murder through the gunfire. She had lost her sister in all of the madness. A few short hours ago the girls had been picked up on the side of the road by a kind stranger who had offered them food and shelter, and they had gladly accepted it, considering they had been just the two of them fending for themselves for almost a year. Hunger and exhaustion had begun to kick in and the girls were under the impression that they were going to get their first night of good sleep since this whole catastrophe started. Smoke bombs and gun shots over the wall of their new home ruined that and all Ryann wanted to do was get her and her sister out of there.

A searing pain shot through Ryann's entire body before she hit the ground, smacking her head off of a rock on the way down. She'd been shot and if the pain hadn't been a big enough of a clue, the blood covering her fingers gave it away. "Mother fucker." Ryann groaned loud. She'd never been shot before and it was the worse pain she'd felt in her entire life.

"Ryann!" Rory's voice was soon in her ear as the now seventeen year old girl fell to the ground next to her sister. "Oh god, Ryann. Come on," she begged her sister, "you have to get up." Ryann nodded in agreement as she pulled herself off of her feet with her sister's help. "I found a way out." Rory ushered her sister to the back of the small village where there was a hole in the gate big enough for the two of them to be able to squeeze through.

"Rory, I don't know if I'm going to make it." Ryann cried out in pain, keeling over once more. Her fingers rushed to her side as she felt more blood oozing out of her. A soft his escaped her lips before Rory picked her up again.

"You're not dying here." She cried as she helped her older sister through the fence. Ryann sat down, unable to keep herself on her feet any longer. Her breathing became labored and she could feel herself drifting off to sleep. "Stay awake, Ryann." Rory said, patting Ryann's face, startling her a bit. "I promise you're not. You're going to be okay. It's going to be okay." She panicked, trying to convince herself. Ryann heard footsteps, they were soft at first but then got louder, and louder, until the felt like they were right on her. "Help her please!" She said Rory cry out. Then everything went dark.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Ryann sat upright in bed as fast as her body would allow. A stinging pain in her side had caused her to cry out and her hands had shot to her side. There was no blood, no heavy smell of iron, but there were wires everywhere. Without even processing that they were IVs, Ryann quickly ripped them out of her arms, hissing at the pinch of pain it had caused. "Rory." She called out, voice hoarse. "Rory!" The doorknob on the left had begun to jiggle. Panic surged through her body as she quickly pulled herself out of the bed to hide behind the door. A man stepped into the room, his back was turned and he looked confused. Ryann took this as her opened and kicked the man in his knee, causing him to drop. Pressing her own knee into the back of his, she wrapped her arm around his throat and had him in a choke hold.

"Where the fuck am I?" Both anger and fear could be detected in her voice. She gripped the man's throat even tighter when he didn't respond. Large hands pulled at hers trying to release her grip, but the adrenaline pumping though her body wouldn't allow it. "Answer me!" She yelled as the man's body began to go limp. Ryann let him go and he fell to the floor, choking out for air.

"I'm-" He coughed. "I'm a doctor." The man choked out, his voice now raspy.

"What in the shit is going on here?" A deep voice bellowed from behind. Ryann quickly pulled herself to her feet and backed away, eying the stranger. He was tall, broad shoulder, and had dark black hair with silver specks through it, his beard mimicking it. "Holy fuck Carson!" The man chuckled. "She fucked you the fuck up!" Ryann studied him a bit more before his attention refocused on her.

"Who the fuck are you?" Ryann spoke up venomously.

"Who the fuck am I?" He met and held Ryann's gaze, a grin spreading across his face. "I'm the man whose doctor has been keeping you the fuck alive for two weeks." Ryann's gaze fell upon the baseball bat the man carried over his shoulder. A certified Louisville slugger covered in barbed wire. This man was fucking sadistic. "I'm Negan." He replied shortly. "And this," He said lightly rest the bat against his knee, "Is Lucille. Beautiful, ain't she?" Ryann didn't respond. Simply due to the fact that she couldn't find what words to say.

Negan eyed her meticulously. She was beautiful, he thought, as his eyes landed on her full lips. Slowly trailing down to her long, thin legs and back up again. He cracked another smile. "What's your name, doll?" He asked, propping the bat against the wall and clearing the space between them, paying no mind to Dr. Carson who has still on the floor recovering from the choke hold.

"None of your fucking business." She spat, not letting her fear come through in her words. Negan laughed again.

"You've got quite the fucking potty mouth. That's hot." He replied to which Ryann rolled her eyes at. "You're name?" He asked again. Ryann took a deep breathe. If he wanted her dead, she wouldn't be here right now.

"Ryann." She said calmly as she exhaled.

"See was that so fuckin' hard?" He jeered at her before taking a seat in the chair in the corner. "Your parents must've liked fucking 'R' names." Ryann's heart jumped into her chest. She couldn't believe, even in all of the chaos that she'd forgotten about her sister.

"Rory." She started. Negan quickly cut her off.

"Is fine." Ryann breathed a sigh of relief. "She's in the armory working on inventory." Ryann raised an eyebrow before turning her body toward him. "Everyone has a fucking job here princess, everyone. Carson, get the fuck off of the ground." Negan spat toward the man, now supporting himself on his knees, trying to get up. "Come with me." He motioned Ryann out of the door.

"I'm so sorry." She called to the doctor over her shoulder. Negan chuckled.

"No need to apologize to him, dollface. He's a fucking dick." Ryann glared in Negan's direction.

"He saved my fucking life."

"I saved your fucking life." Negan spat back, all the humor from his voice was gone. "If it weren't for me being such a fucking gentleman and letting you ladies stay here, you'd be dead and your sister would be as good as."

Ryann opened her mouth to respond but thought it best that she didn't. The two walked in silence for a few minutes before Negan spoke up again. "If you're going to stay here, you're going to work here. Like I said, everybody works." His arms stretched out as he pushed open a set of double doors. They were on a metal walkway now, overlooking sixty or so people bellow. His grin turned into a smirk as he looked at Ryann. "Watch this."

"Who are you?" Negan bellowed down below. Everyone stopped what they were doing immediately and kneeled on the ground.

"Negan!" As the voices yelled back, Negan's grin grew.

"Yes the fuck you are! Now get back to work!" Everyone quickly resumed and Ryann stared at Negan in awe. "Fucking cool, right?" He asked as they stepped out into the light of day.

"In a sadistic, dictator-esc, kind of way." Ryann responded lowly as she shielded her eyes from the light. Once her eyes adjusted to the sun light she took a long look around. There was a fence, guards, this place was a fucking fortress. Her eyes searched frantically as she heard the familiar snarling of the walkers. Her eyes locked on the fence once more as she found the source of the sounds. Negan noticed her change in attitude and spoke up.

"All I ask for is hard work and loyalty. That's all." He said motioning to the walkers. "These fuckers didn't grasp those two simple concepts." His voice grew grim. "And I can promise you sweetheart," He grabbed her lightly by the chin, "That goes for you too. And if you have a hard time understanding that, I'll handle you myself." He backed away and held Lucille in front of her face. "And you don't want me to get fucking involved. I'm a hands on kinda guy." His cocky smirk returned once more and Ryann felt a wave of disgust wash over her.


	3. You're a Savior Now, Princess!

Ryann walked with her head down for a few moments, trying to access the situation. This man was dangerous. A wild animal. Though Ryann had to admit, a very handsome animal but extremely terrifying. "Where are we going?" Ryann asked, suppressing a shiver from the noise of all of the walkers.

"Your sister told me you're a helluva shot." Negan started, ignoring Ryann's question. "Told me you can take down a grown man with your bare hands. That true?" He sounded like he was amused. Ryann scoffed and crossed her arms, mimicking Negan's pace.

"Where are we going?" She asked again, not skipping a beat.

"Shit, you're stubborn as fuck!" He chortled before leading Ryann up a set of stairs further toward the back of the Sanctuary, into small building with two guards standing at the front door. "Boys." Negan said, pushing past them. The man swung the door open and Ryann's eyes lit up as she saw her sister.

"Ryann!" Rory yelled, dropping her clipboard onto the table so that she could embrace her sister in a hug. Ryann was almost in tears.

"Isn't this the most precious fuckin' family reunion that I've ever seen in my entire fucking life?" Negan clapped his hands together after setting Lucille on the table. Rory turned to Negan, offering a small smile.

"Thank you so much, Negan." Rory said, the sincerity in her voice was undeniable.

"So fucking polite!" He roared, smiling. "You are adorable." He leaned back and Ryann rolled her eyes once more. Ryann and Rory talked for a few moments while Negan stood in the corner of the room on his walkie-talkie, wearing that shit-eating grin that might as well of been permanently etched on his face. Ryann couldn't stop herself from staring at him. He was definitely the biggest asshole she had ever met in her life. But there was something about his confidence that Ryann couldn't seem to shake. He was who he was, and the end of the world wasn't changing that.

"Your sister and I have some business to attend to." Negan began as he lifted Lucille off of the table. "You ladies can play all the fuckin' catch up in the world later. Ryann." He said whistling between his teeth and motioning for the exit with his head.

"You better go." Rory warned, whispering as she spoke. "He's fucking crazy, Ryann. Don't fuck with him." Ryann began to speak up when Negan whistled again

"I haven't got all goddamn day sweetheart. Get a fucking move on." His voice was like thunder in a rainstorm. Ryann said goodbye to her sister and reluctantly exited the building, staring at Negan every step she took down the stairs. "That sister of your is a fucking doll." Negan said with a large grin on his face. Ryann nodded in agreement as she got lost in her own thoughts. Negan brought her back to earth almost immediately, snapping his fingers in her face.

"Sorry." Ryann quickly muttered embarrassed before returning her undivided attention to the man in front of her.

"Where'd you learn to fight?" Negan asked, turning so quickly that when Ryann stopped they were just barely touching. She immediately tensed up and held her breath, taking in his musky scent. An amused chuckle left Negan's mouth. Grabbing Ryann's chin, he pulled her face upward until her eyes met his. "Lighten the fuck up." He said somewhat seductively. "No need be to tense all of the time." Negan finished, dragging out his words. Ryann swallowed hard and Negan released her just before a set of doors opened, two men appearing from them.

"Just in time boys!" Negan said, excitement in his voice. He quickly turned back to Ryann. "This is gonna be fun." He winked and turned back to the men once more. "Simon, Dwight, Ryann. Now we all fucking know each other." Ryann nodded toward the men.

"She _is_ a pretty one." Simon stated, smiling a little making Ryann just a little bit uncomfortable. Negan took notice at Ryann's quick change of attitude and brown furrowed.

"I want you to beat the living shit out of her." Negan stated in an authoritative tone. Ryann's eyes widened, taken aback at his odd request. Simon reacted the same way.

"Boss, I don-" Negan quickly cut him off.

"Did I fucking stutter?" He roared, shooting daggers in Simon's direction.

"No you did not." Simon replied averting his attention from Ryann to Negan.

Simon then walked toward Ryann, an apologetic look on his face. Ryann turned to Negan who was looking at her intensely, waiting to see what she was going to do. A smirk spread across his lips as he spoke up. "Don't take it easy on her." Ryann was so angry. Why was he doing this? She had just woken up after being comatose for two weeks.

Ryann looked up at Simon, now standing in front of her before taking a quick glance at Negan. His eyes were egging her on. Out of the corner of her eye, she seen Simon's hands start to reach out toward her. She quickly smacked them aside and pushed him back. He had almost toppled over on the ground and Negan laughed.

Now he was embarrassed. Ryann could see the rage in his eyes. Simon charged at her and she dodged his oncoming attack with almost no effort. He was getting angrier. Swiftly approaching Ryann, he lifted his fist to swing, missing and gave Ryann the perfect opportunity to give him a quick elbow strike to the back of his neck as he stumbled forward. Simon hissed in pain, reaching for his neck as he let out a roar.

"That's it, little girl." He mocked her as he approached her once more. Both of his arms stretched outward as he reached her for neck, giving Ryann the change to grab him by the sides of his head, giving him an up knee to the face and he dropped to his knees, bleeding from his nose.

"Mother fucker!" He yelled as his hand found his nose. Before he had noticed, Ryann had locked her foot with the back of Simon's knee and pressed down hard, before wrapping her arm around his neck, just like she had done to poor doctor Cason's an hour ago. Simon clawed at Ryann's arm, trying to get her to release but it was useless, he was losing consciousness and Ryann could feel him getting weaker and weaker. Once his arms dropped to his sides, Ryann released him, throwing his limp body on the ground.

"Holy goddamn!" Negan roared loudly. "That was fucking impressive as shit!" He sauntered over to Ryann who was panting from the adrenaline still pumping through her veins. He leaned in close to Ryann with a smirk on his face before speaking up. "I'm like ninety percent more into you now." Ryann shot him a look of disgust before backing away to collect herself. Negan chuckled before turning to Dwight. "Dwighty-boy let's get her a room, some new threads, and a hot fucking meal while we're at it. You're gonna wanna rest up tonight, doll." He said pointing at Ryann.

"And why the fuck is that?" She asked, venom returning to her voice.

Negan let out a loud laugh before responding. "You're a fucking Savior now, princess!"

It had been three hours since her fight with Simon and her finger tips were still tingling from the adrenaline. She was so angry. Angry at herself for getting shot and landing her here in the first place. Angry at Negan for being such a stubborn asshole and for making her fight Simon, who though made her squirm, hadn't done anything to deserve it. She had stared at her new bedroom wall for a few moments. She had a full stomach, electricity, hot water. She had never thought she'd ever have any of those things again, and she felt a small sting of shame for being so angry when she had been given so much. Shaking her head vigorously, she walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Ryann had let the water beat on her for forty-five minutes, not caring that it had run cold. She hadn't felt so relieved in a long time. Finally shutting the water off, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a large, fluffy towel. A mirror hung on a wall in front of a sink and she stared at herself for a moment. Though she had spent the last two weeks asleep, large bags still made their presence known under her eyes. Her shiny brown hair had dulled over time, and her once bright green eyes were just an empty shell of who she used to be. Sighing, she stepped onto the cold cement floor in her room and nearly screamed when she seen Negan sitting there.

"What the fuck do you want?" She snapped, making sure her towel was covering anything.

"Is that anyway to talk to the man that saved your fucking life?" He snapped back, startling Ryann just a bit. "You are in my motherfucking house and you will treat me with the goddamn respect I deserve." Ryann couldn't hide the fear in her eyes. She sat down at the end of her bed making sure she didn't have to look at Negan. It was silent and Ryann laughed to herself thinking that silence wasn't something that Negan knew. It was about a minute before she spoke up.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Ryann spoke up finally. Negan didn't respond immediately which puzzled Ryann a bit. She didn't know this man, but knew well enough that he always had something to say.

"I wanted to apologize." Negan finally spoke up. "For making you fight Simon like that." Ryann had to stop herself from staring at him with her mouth gaping open like an idiot. "It wasn't fucking right to do." He said as Ryann turned to look at him. He ran his hand over his scruffy beard. "I really need to shave this shit." He said pulling himself out of the chair in the corner of the room and walking toward Ryann.

"Thanks." Ryann muttered back as she gripped her towel a little tighter when he approached her.

"Don't get fuckin' used to it." Negan responded as Ryann felt his weight as he sat on the bed. Her heart started to pound in her chest and the breath had been stolen from her. "Relax." Negan said as his hand found the back of her neck. Ryann shivered at the touch, prompting a low laugh from Negan. She wanted to pull away, smack him, and leave this place. Her body, however, betrayed her. His touch lit a fire under her skin. As his hand traveled down her back she let out a soft moan and then he stopped.

"You and Rory are gonna go on a run with us tomorrow." Negan stood up quickly. "Be ready early. We'll be gone a few days." And he left, leaving Ryann more angry and confused than before.


	4. I Never Miss

That night Ryann had gotten the best sleep she had gotten in a long time. Unfortunately she was awoken by a loud banging on her door before it had opened.

"Rise and shine!" Negan bellowed. "It's a beautiful fuckin' day and there is shit that we need to get done!" Ryann groaned and shoved her pillow over her head, ignoring the man in the doorway. He was the last person she wanted to see right now. She was still angry and confused as hell about yesterday's events.

Negan wasn't having it. He stormed across the room and ripped the pillow and blanket off of her. A whistle escaped his lips as his eyes traveled up and down Ryann's body. "You have got some beautiful legs there, doll." He reached his hand out and ran his fingers over the back of her though, sending shivers down her spine. She bit her lip to prevent the moan from escaping her mouth and he pulled away.

She let out a frustrated sigh and turned around to face him, meeting his shit-eating grin once more. "What's your problem?" Ryann asked as she pulled herself out of her bed. "I know this is 'your house'," she said making quotation marks with her fingers, "and everything, but I'm a lady and it would be polite if you could wait until I answer my door after knocking." She shot him a glare while pulling a pair of jeans on. "I could have been naked-" Negan cut her off quickly.

"That would've been a whole lot fuckin' better." He chuckled. "But then there's not a lot to leave to the imagination that way." Ryann rolled her eyes.

"I could've had company." Ryann said shooting him a smirk to match his own. "You might have interrupted something." The girl stepped into the bathroom to change her shirt and missed the dirty look Negan had shot her way.

"I can easily solve that problem." Negan said, now resting in the doorway to the bathroom, still staring at her. "You can be my wife and then no one will interrupt you when you have company." He smirked and Ryann burst into laughter.

"Your wife?" She laughed again. "I'd sooner feed myself to a walker." Ryann went to walk out of the bathroom but Negan had stopped her by stretching his arms across the doorway.

"You're right." Negan said, his signature smirk on his face. "I have five others. A sixth would be fucking crazy. I'd probably end up feeding myself to one of those fucks too." Ryann's face dropped and she gave him a dirty look.

"Five wives?" She didn't hide her look of disgust. "You're a chauvinistic pig." Ryann said barreling past him.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me." Negan said, following Ryann into her room. She rolled her eyes once more before whipping around and facing him. She had nothing to say. It was like he sucked all of the words right out of her. She shot him another dirty look before turning and heading for the door.

"Whatever." Ryann mumbled.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Negan questioned as he followed behind.

"Where the fuck I'm going is to find my fucking sister." She responded through gritted teeth.

"Everyone's waiting on you, sweetheart. She's out at the trucks ready to go." Ryann sighed and followed the winding path of the hallways until she found the double doors that lead outside. She was greeted by a tight hug from her sister, a bland look from Dwight, a look of hatred from Simon, though that one didn't surprise her, and looks of confusion by the other three that were standing there.

Negan had vanished, which Ryann had thought odd considering he was the ring-leader of this crazy circus. Mentally shrugging it off, she stood in conversation with Rory for a few moments before her sister had introduced her to the three strangers. Arat, who seemed tough as nails, like herself. Keno, a big, bulky man who seemed like he really didn't have any brains, and Wade, who was by far the nicest man she had met in this whole compound. All of a sudden Negan's voice came from behind her.

"All right you sorry shits! Let's get the show on the road!" Simon and Dwight loaded into a two seater truck, Arat, Keno, and Wade made their way toward a box truck that would store plenty of supplies, which meant the third truck must've been for Negan, Rory, and herself.

"Great." Ryann said to her sister as they headed toward the truck. "Like I didn't spend enough time with him the last twenty-four hours." Rolling her eyes, she squeezed into the truck first, sitting herself between Negan and her sister in case he tried anything funny. Rory hopped in after her, handing her a handgun and an assault rifle. She smiled.

"I grabbed a knife for you too. It's in your pack." She said handing her a black backpack next. Ryann smiled in response as Negan hopped into the driver's seat. Her smile quickly turned to disgust as the engine roared on and the truck started to move.

It was quiet for a while. Rory would steal a few glances at her sister, who was stealing glances at Negan, who was completely silent which was extremely bizarre. Ryann's gaze turned to Lucille, who was resting on the seat next to Negan. She thought it strange that, that bat never left his side, and that he'd name it. Shrugging in off, she turned her head to her sister. Rory looked up with a smile on her face. Nothing would or could get that girl down. It was a good trait to have these days, Ryann supposed.

"Where are we going?" Ryann finally spoke up, turning to Negan once more. She studied him for a few seconds before he stole a glance at her.

"There's a town a day or two out." He responded as he ran his fingers over his beard. "Dwight found it about a week ago, said there was a shit ton of stuff for the taking." Ryann nodded her head, three trucks made sense now.

"And Rory and I were chosen to take part in this little excursion why?" Ryann asked with a bit of an attitude. Rory's eyes widened when Negan slammed on the breaks.

"Everyone fucking works. Everyone has a fucking job." Negan said angrily.

"So why can't we work in the kitchen or something?" Ryann asked, imitating his anger. Her eyes met his, fire coming from both sets.

"Get out of the fucking truck." Negan said opening his door.

"Why?" Ryann probed as she caught sight of at least twenty walkers headed their way.

"Get out of the fucking truck and grab your gun! You too, Rory!" He shouted, slamming the car door after.

"Ryann-" Rory began to warn before her sister ushered her out of the truck. "Ryann please just listen to him. You have no idea what he's capable of." She was afraid.

"I can handle him, Rory." Ryann sounded sure of herself. She had so far so there was no reason to think otherwise. Negan had crossed to their side and stared at Ryann, his eyes were intense.

The walkers were beginning to close in, and Negan backed away, a smirk playing on his lips. Ryann turned to Rory before holding the gun to her eye. One after the other the sisters began to take down the small heard. Not one shot was wasted, all twenty or so walkers had been taken out with a headshot by either of the girls. Ryann gave her sister a proud look before turning back to Negan.

"That's why the fuck you're here." Negan growled. Ryann gritted her teeth and raised her gun, pointing it at him.

"Ryann what-" Ryann raised her hand to cut Rory off.

"Get back in the truck." Rory opened her mouth to speak but Ryann raised her hand again and Rory entered the truck with her head down.

"You've got some big old lady balls on you!" Negan said pointing Lucille at Ryann. Her grip tighten on the gun, still pointing at him. "You better hope to God you don't fucking miss." Negan said low. "Cause if you miss, you and Lucille are gonna get real nice and acquainted." Ryann smirked and rested her finger on the trigger. Five seconds passed and then she shot. The sound of a body hitting the ground seemed to echo through the air and Negan's eyes widened in surprise when he turned and saw the walker.

"I never miss." Ryann said, content with the fact that she had scared the shit out of Negan even if it had only been for a second. She turned toward the truck, opened the door, and climbed over Rory to get back to her seat.

"What the fuck, Ryann!" Rory hissed under her breath. "He's going to kill you." Ryann shrugged before Negan opened the driver's side door.

"Everything okay, boss?" The girls heard Simon's voice over the walkie-talkie. They must've finally realized Negan was missing. Some Saviors. He could've been shot. Ryann considered actually shooting him, stealing the truck, and getting her and her sister as far away as possible from this maniac, but something stopped her.

"The ladies had to stop to take a piss." Ryann rolled her eyes. "We're back on the road now."

"Copy that." The voice came again. Negan had set the walkie-talkie on his lap before starting the truck up again. And then it was back to silence.

They had spent the better half of the day on the road in an awkward silence. Few stops had been made between the Sanctuary and wherever the hell they were now. Ryann was getting antsy. She had to pee and wanted to stretch her legs. It was almost as if Negan knew what she was thinking. He glanced at her as he spoke up.

"There's a small town about ten more minutes up the road. We'll stop there for the night." Ryann nodded her head and turned to her sister who had been fast asleep. "It's a shame she has to grow up in such a fucked up world." Negan spoke up again. Ryann turned to him and studied him for a few minutes before she answered him.

"It's not much different. Just dead people walking around now." Negan turned her attention to the younger girl taking in the peaceful look on her face. "It wasn't much easier for her before." Ryann said as she brushed a piece of hair out of her sister's face. "She was bullied pretty badly. I think this new world, in sick kind of way, has been better for her." Ryann smiled softly at Rory who had started to snore lightly. "You and your people have accepted her more than anyone her own age ever did."

Negan frowned as he lifted his walkie-talkie to his mouth. "Simon." He said. Ryann grimaced at the mention of his name and Negan definitely took notice.

"Yeah, boss?" She heard Simon responded over the crackling sound coming from the little radio.

"Just up ahead here we'll stop for the night. Get our bearings, check this fuckin' ghost town out. I don't want any of these dead fucks getting the jump on us." Negan said gruffly before setting the walkie back on his lap.

"You got it." It went silent once more before Negan noticed the foul look on Ryann's face.

"You don't like Simon?" Negan turned to Ryann once more, raising a brow in the process. Ryann shrugged.

"I don't think he's my biggest fan." A smirk played on her lips. "I can't blame him. I kicked his ass." She replied as her smirk turned into a grin. Negan chuckled lightly.

"You know I only did that because I knew you could take him." Negan paused for a moment before continuing. "Rory told us all about you. It was actually pretty fucking annoying." Ryann laughed. "Every word out of her mouth was 'Ryann this' or 'my sister that'. She really fucking looks up to you, you know that right?" Ryann nodded her head and looked at Rory once more.

"I look up to her, too. She's so brave." This tugged at Ryann's heart. Together they faced new adversity every single day, but they never really had the time to actually think about it. Until now that was.

"Anyways," Negan said pulling up behind one of the trucks, "If Simon would have be able to get the upper hand I would've tore him the fuck off of you and beat the shit out of him myself." Ryann laughed lightly.

"How romantic." The girl playfully rolled her eyes as Negan shut off the truck. Ryann lightly shook her sister awake. "We're here, come on." Negan stared at the two for a moment before quickly shaking his thoughts away and climbed out of the truck. Almost immediately he was barking orders at the rest of the group who had dispersed before Ryann and Rory had collected their things and exited the truck.

"We're gonna go this way. Keep your fucking eyes open. I want this done before dark." Negan said before leading the girls toward a group of houses.


	5. In Your Dreams

It was quiet. No sound of walkers, no gunfire, no screaming. Ryann found it peaceful, though something about the quiet always made her nervous as well. She, Negan, and Rory had cleared through six houses without as much as a scare. It hadn't even occurred to Ryann how loud her breathing had become until Negan spoke up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He hissed turning to her. "Do you have fucking asthma or something?" Ryann shot him a glare.

"I'm just," She paused for a moment. Negan raised a brow. "I'm just nervous." Rory rested her hand on her sister's shoulder as a small sign of comfort. Negan had continued walking through the small, abandoned neighborhood until they had met with the rest of their group.

"All clear boss." The woman, Arat, spoke up. Negan nodded in response as he turned to Dwight and Simon.

"Nothing to report here either." Dwight said speaking up for the first time since Ryann had met him. Negan scratched his face before speaking up once more.

"Alright then," He said lifting Lucille to rest over his shoulder. "Get a fucking fire built and let's eat. I'm fucking famished."

Keno and Wade had spent half an hour collecting wood to start a fire. Arat sat on watch while Simon, Dwight, and Negan had been talking off in the distance about only God knows what. Which left Ryann and Rory to get the group their food together out of the truck.

"See. We'd be good in a kitchen." Ryann said with a smirk on her face as her sister held the flashlight steady.

"You really pissed him off," Rory began as the look of worry returned to her face. Ryann chuckled lightly.

"Come on Rory, he's all talk." She said sounding sure of herself.

"I've watched him beat somebody to death with that bat." Rory said in almost a whisper. "I've seen him press a hot iron to a man's face." She shivered, tears falling from her eyes. "He's insane, Ryann. And he likes me and that scares me too." Ryann had to stop her mouth from gapping open. He was a monster.

"Rory, I'm so sorry." She said as she pulled her sister into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry that you had to see those things." Ryann was angry now. "I won't ever let him hurt you." She gritted her teeth.

"It's not me I'm afraid of him hurting." She mumbled into Ryann's shoulder. "Just be smarter around him Ryann. Don't piss him off so much. It could be you that's next. I can't lose you. I can't." Ryann soothed her sister as best she could.

"What the fucks the hold up, ladies?" Negan's voice came echoing from a distance. Ryann squeezed her hands into fits. She was ready to beat him to a bloody pulp. His shadow began to appear in front of the truck and Ryann somehow calmed herself down. She didn't want to cause any more trouble when it could be her sister's life at stake.

"Nothing." Ryann replied shortly as she exited the truck with a milk crate full of food. Rory had wiped the tears from her eyes and exited the truck, quickly at Ryann's side. Negan had noticed the cold shoulder he had seen from the both of the girls and it caught his interest immediately. A smirk spread across his lips as he sauntered over to Ryann.

"What do you say we skip dinner?" He asked in a low, seductive tone, now facing her directly. Ryann froze for a moment before looking at him with a smile.

"No thank you." She replied shortly before handing over the crate of food to Wade, who had seemed more than happy to cook for everyone. Negan, however, seemed to become frustrated. "Can I ask you a question though?" She asked, turning back to him now with empty hands.

"Sure, doll." Negan responded, his interest peaking once more.

"Do you get off on bashing innocent people's brains in with that psychotic looking bat? Or is it just a fucking power trip?" She asked rhetorically, and didn't wait for a response as she pushed past him and headed back toward the truck. Negan's furry returned once more, and this time with a vengeance.

"I don't know where the fuck you get off talking to me that way!" He said storming after her. He caught up with her quickly as he grabbed her wrist tightly and turned her to face him.

"Get your fucking hands off of me." Ryann growled lowly. "Or everyone here will know how their scared leader got scared of a little girl holding a gun to his head." She smirked before Negan had grabbed her by the throat. Ryann had reached out for his face, trying to gauge his eyes with her thumbs but failed. Her arms were too short and he had lifted her off the ground at this point. Her eyes began to water as she struggled for air. Without warning he let go and she dropped to the ground.

"I give the orders here!" Negan bellowed, loud enough for everyone to hear. Anger surged through his body as he stared at Ryann on the ground coughing. All of a sudden he felt a wave of regret wash over him. Quickly shaking it off, he began to walk away before speaking up. "Now get the fuck up. You're on watch."

"You can go get some sleep now." Ryann heard an unfamiliar voice behind her. Quickly she had turned and was met face to face with Dwight, who was now standing on the top of the truck beside her. Ryann offered him a small smile before shaking her head.

"I'm good actually." She responded, her voice a little hoarse. "But thank you, Dwight. Isn't it?" The blonde replied with a nod of his head before he approached Ryann and stood next to her. Ryann had been enjoying the fresh air, and the alone time to be honest. She was worried about Rory though, who, presumably, was asleep beneath her feet, with Negan in the same box. It was quiet for ten minutes before Dwight finally spoke up again.

"I should warn you about him." He said shoving his hands into his pockets. Ryann looked at him questioningly.

"I think I already got the warning," She said motioning to her now bruised neck. "But thanks for trying." Ryann sounded a bit sarcastic.

"He likes you." Dwight spoke up again. "He's never treated anybody this new so nicely, so fast."

"Nothing says I fucking like you like a scratchy voice and bruised neck." Ryann replied, her sarcasm now in full force. Dwight let out a small chuckle. "It's not funny, dick."

"If he didn't like you he would have done much worse, believe me. I've known Negan for a while now." He turned slightly revealing his burned face to Ryann. "He likes me and this is how I was punished." Ryann gasped with a frown on her face.

"I'm so sorry." She responded, sincerity in her voice. Dwight shrugged his shoulders.

"I just see," He lowered his voice upon hearing a stirring beneath him. "I see how he looks at you. Just be careful." Ryann nodded and offered a small smile at Dwight. He returned it before speaking up once more. "Go and get some sleep, I'll take watch." Ryann nodded realizing she was a lot sleepier than she had originally thought.

"Thank you Dwight." She said as she began crawling down the ladder of the truck. "Be safe." She muttered, now out of Dwight's sight. As quietly as she could, Ryann lifted the door of the truck and was met with a sleeping Rory and Negan, who had that cocky smirk on his face again.

"Hey there, doll." He said sleepily. The noise below must've been him waking up. "What were you and Dwighty-boy talking about up there?" Ryann had ignored him. She felt uneasy as she was climbing into the truck and the feeling became even worse when she closed the door behind her. She felt a hot breath on her neck and tensed up immediately. Rugged hands found her neck once more, only this time they were much softer, tracing her swollen flesh.

Ryann tried to fight the fluttering feeling in her stomach. She tried to walk away, but it was like there were two magnets in her boots and she was stuck to the floor. "You are so fucking beautiful, Ryann." He spoke softly. It sent shivers down Ryann's spine.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked as he turned her to face him. It was so dark that she couldn't even see him but she knew that cocky grin was on his face. Ryann bit her lip so hard she began to taste iron in her mouth. Negan's hands found her face and before she could process what was about to happen, it happened and Negan's lips came crashing down onto hers. "Negan." Ryann moaned between kisses. His hand found her neck once more and this time was a little too rough and Ryann winced from the pain. Tonight's event quickly rushed back to her as she pulled away.

Negan let out a low growl and Ryann brought her fingers to her now tingling lips. "Ryann." Negan had closed in again.

"Leave me alone, Negan." The words came out harsher than she had intended but he deserved it. "I'm just going to go back on watch." She muttered opening the back of the truck once more. As she turned around to close it, she noticed the stoic look on Negan's face. Frowning, she shut the door and climbed back onto the top of the truck with Dwight. He turned to look at her and offered a small smile. Ryann returned it and took a seat next to Dwight, and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

It was sunrise and Ryann had gotten three hours of sleep but she felt refreshed as ever as the sun began to rise. Whenever Ryann had awoke she sent Dwight to get some sleep before the group picked up where the left off from last night. It wouldn't be long now.

Ryann watched as the sun raised high into the sky. It was beautiful. She was so enveloped in her thoughts, she didn't hear the truck door open or the footsteps approach from behind. "Morning." She heard Negan's gruff voice. She jumped slightly before quickly turning around. "I thought Dwight was on watch." He stated, raising a brow.

"I couldn't sleep. I sent him to get some rest." She muttered lowly as her eyes met his. Negan caught sight of her neck and felt sick to his stomach. He hadn't been able to see it last night it was so dark. Ryann caught him staring and turned around. "Admiring your work?" She snipped before sitting with her feet dangling off of the truck. Negan ran a hand through his beard before sitting next to her.

"Ryann, I'm sorry." He began. Ryann laughed.

"Sorry won't take it back." She spat as she ran a hand through her hair, pushing it out of her face.

"And sorry won't take back you sticking your fucking gun in my face but here we are." Ryann frowned. She had felt badly about doing that to him and she hadn't even apologized herself.

"We're even then." She stated staring into the sky once more.

"Oh doll, we're far from even." He smirked as he pulled himself to his feet. "Let's finish up what we got started last night. Then we'll be fucking even." Ryann bit her lip, swollen from breaking the skin last night, before she stood up as well.

"In your dreams." She said as she stepped in front of him and climbed down the ladder.


	6. Don't Worry, Doll

The group had wasted no time, once everyone had awoken, they packed what little belongings they had and were on the road again. No riding arrangements had been changed, to Ryann's dismay, and she found herself yet again stuck riding next to Negan. Rory had been quiet most of the morning, considering last night's events. The first thing the younger girl had noticed was the purple spots all over her sister's neck. She dare not bring it up to Ryann and cut deeper in an already bleeding wound.

"How'd you sleep, baby girl?" Negan spoke up looking at Rory. The girl smiled brightly before responding.

"It wasn't as comfy as my bed back at the Sanctuary." Ryann studied Negan. "But it was a lot better than what Ryann and I are used to." The man genuinely cared in what Rory had to say. It was like he cared for her. Ryann scoffed at the thought. She didn't believe that Negan cared about anything other than that stupid bat.

"What were you ladies doing before my men picked you up?" Negan asked with a genuine interest. Ryann turned her face back to that road.

"We had a group, in the beginning." Rory started looking at Ryann. "But," Rory stopped and a large frown spread across her face.

"They left us." Ryann spoke up, resting a hand on Rory's knee. "Four of us went on a supply run and when we got back our camp had been over run and the one's that survived took off in all of our vehicles." She let out a long sigh. Negan shook his head.

"So where are the other two?" The man asked, raising a brow.

Rory's mouth opened to begin to answer, but abruptly shut before the words could fly out of her mouth. Negan looked at the girls with an inquisitive look on his face before Ryann spoke up, unashamed. "I killed them." Rory bit her lip and turned away. Ryann looked at Negan who had a shocked look on his face. "They gave me no other choice." She said bluntly. After everything she had seen and been through, it didn't faze her to talk about things like death anymore.

"What did they do?" Negan asked, curious. Ryann shook her head.

"That's a story for another day." She shrugged her shoulders and turned to the road. "It's just been me and Rory since day one. Our parents were out of town when all of this started. We only have each other."

"That's a sad god damn story." Negan said frowning.

"Isn't everyone's though?" Rory spoke up. "We've all lost. We've all hurt. We're all going to do it again." She sighed. "It's the one thing we all have in common." Ryann looked at her sister, hurt in her eyes. "That's why we've got to stick together. Protect each other. That's how we're going to re-build the world." A smile emerged from the young girl's mouth as she nudged Ryann, causing Ryann to smile too.

"What the fuck do we have here?" Negan said letting out a whistle as he slowed the truck to a stop. He quickly picked the walkie-talkie. "Simon, Keno?"

"Yeah we see it." Simon's voice came over quickly.

"What do you wanna do, boss?" Keno's came next.

"What the fuck?" Ryann had never seen anything like it in her entire life. It was a heard of walkers. But it had been the biggest heard she'd ever seen. There had to be at least a thousand of those things crossing the road, heading into the forest in front of them. Thankfully Negan had stopped far enough back that they hadn't noticed any of the trucks.

"We'll stay the fuck put for a while." Negan spoke up again. "We'll have to wait until the clear out. There's no way we're going to make it through this fucking shit show." Ryann stared at Negan for a few moments before speaking up.

"What are we going to do once they clear out?" She asked turning back to the hoard in front of her.

"We keep going." Negan spoke gruffly.

"Aren't you the least bit interested in where the fuck they're going?" Ryann asked, still mesmerized by them. "There could be people. Lots of them." Negan scratched his chin. She could be right. Ryann and Rory wouldn't have a clue what would be in store for a newly found community, but Negan knew that neither of them would agree with it. To hell with it.

"Keno. Once this clears up I want you three to follow this little parade. See where they're going. And when you're done head back to the Sanctuary. Simon, Dwight, and the girls and I can handle this. Swap trucks with each other before we take off. " Negan set the walkie-talkie on his lap and leaned back. At the rate these things moved it would be at least another forty or so minutes until they cleared out.

"You got it." Ryann heard Keno's muffled voice from the walkie. Rory turned to Ryann with a smile on her face. Quickly digging into her pack she pulled out a deck of cards and waved them in Ryann's face.

"Wanna play go fish?"

"I think they're far enough out that we're safe now." Ryann said, peering at the heard through a set of binoculars. Negan nodded his head in agreement and started up the truck. Picking up the walkie, he instructed Dwight and Simon to switch trucks with Arat, Wade, and Keno. Negan stepped on the gas and the truck jerked forward. They were on the road again and Ryann was relieved that it wasn't them going after that heard. It felt like an eternity had passed before they finally reached their destination.

It was a small town, much like the one that they had previously spent the night at. And it was abandoned. But just everywhere had been nowadays. Negan cut the trucks engine and turned to the girls. "Watch your backs. We don't know what the fuck to expect." Ryann had already collected her pack and guns before facing Negan.

"Isn't that always the plan?" She asked with a wink before exiting the truck after her sister. Simon and Dwight had pulled up a few moments later and the five of them collected in a group.

"Simon, Ryann, head that way. Rory and I will check this back area out," Negan said motioning to a seemingly safe cul-de-sac. "Dwight, you stay on watch for now. I want to know if anything or anyone comes creeping up on us." Dwight nodded before turning and climbing onto the truck. Ryann had a somewhat angry look on her face while turning to Negan. Rory quickly noticed and stood in front of her sister.

"I'll be fine, Ryann." She reassured her. Ryann nodded her head. Rory could take care of herself. "Be careful." She said before walking off with Negan.

"You too." She said before turning to Simon.

"Any gun shots and we'll coming running like a bat outta hell." Simon said to Negan before turning on his heel and walking away from Ryann.

"Great." She muttered, following behind him. The pair remained quiet, considering the circumstances of their first meeting. Ryann found him a bit creepy anyways. She shuddered at the thought and picked up her pace, catching up with him. "Maybe we should split up, there's a lot of houses to cover." Ryann suggested, hinting to Simon that they're probably be much more comfortable that way.

"No can do, sweetheart." Simon replied not too enthusiastically. "Boss says we have to stick together." Ryann's nose crinkled as she moved to peer into a window of a rather large house. "We should check this one out." She hadn't noticed any movement, any blood, it didn't seem like there was anybody home. Simon nodded in agreement before cracking open the front door.

"Hello?" He chimed, rather loudly and Ryann shot him a dirty look.

"You should really be quiet." She said with a lot more attitude than intended.

"There's nothing here." He stated as he stepped into the house like it had been his own.

"I'll take the top floor." Ryann said, already halfway up the stairs. She had turned around to look at Simon, who was already MIA.

Ryann searched room after room, but hadn't come up with much other than a little bit of Tylenol and some melatonin, which she decided to keep to herself. They mellowed her out and helped her sleep and that's exactly what she needed to do when they returned to the Sanctuary. She had noticed a string hanging from the hallway ceiling and upon inspection discovered a walk-up attic.

"Simon!" Ryann hollered. No response. There wasn't even any movement. "Whatever." She snorted as she reached for the string. Pulling the stairs down, she screamed in shock when two snapping bodies had come tumbling down with them. "Get the fuck off of me!" Ryann growled pushing the one in her face away while kicking away the one at her feet. Ryann quickly grabbed the gun form her holster and fire it straight in the walker's skull, covering her in blood. She struggled pushing the dead weight off of her and as soon as she did, she fired again, placing the bullet between the walker's eyes. '

She panted, trying to collect herself as best she could. Getting attacked by those things is never something you get used to. Ryann brushed the not-so-fresh blood off of her face as best she could. Growling Ryann jogged down the stairs, in search for Simon with no luck. He left her. Opening the front door, she proceeded to the next house, finding Simon digging though kitchen cupboards. "What the fuck, Simon!" Ryann yelled throwing her arms in the air. "I thought we weren't supposed to split up!"

Simon quickly turned to Ryann with a look of disgust on his face. "You look awful, hun. And you smell fucking worse." He smirked and continued rooting for food.

"You're a fucking weasel." She muttered, climbing the stairs once more. She was extra careful this time, not wanting another set of walkers to attack her. Once she made it to the bathroom, she dug through the medicine cabinet looking for anything useful. Cough drops, Tylenol, an orange prescription bottle with a few Xanax left it, gauze, and some hydrogen peroxide. Ryann carefully eyed the orange bottle before deciding to pocket the medicine, just like the melatonin before it. Her anxiety was so high and she could definitely use it. Sighing, she closed the cabinet and continued to search the remaining rooms.

After almost two hours of searching and striking a gold mine of medicine and food, Simon and Ryann sat on the back of the truck, enjoying a small lunch while waiting for Negan and Rory. Almost an hour had passed before the two had joined them. "What the fuck happened to you? Are you bit?" Negan panicked grabbing Ryann's arms, inspecting them.

"I'm not bit." She grumbled, lightly shying away from his concern. "I got attacked by two of them in an attic. One was right on top of me when I killed it." Ryann muttered eyeing Simon. "Almost fucking bit me though, no thanks to this twat over here." She gestured to Simon before pulling herself off of the truck.

Negan glared at Simon, fire shooting from his eyes, and Simon genuinely looked terrified. Ryann smiled a smug smile before joining her sister who was going through a few of the bins the group had collected. "Let's get a fucking move on. We have a lot more ground to cover." Negan hollered to the girls as they were loading some bins onto the truck. It was going to be a long day. "Ryann, Rory, you two go together." Negan bellowed and Rory smiled.

"I kept these." Ryann said tossing two bottles at her sister as they walked up to an abandoned building that was used as a red cross. Rory read the bottles and frowned as she handed them back to her sister.

"Negan will kill you if he founds out you stole these." Ryann scoffed and started peeking into windows.

"I didn't steal anything. I kept them. The melatonin will help us sleep at night. And the Xanax is gonna help with my anxiety. For as long as they last at least." Shrugging Ryann pried open the front door with a crowbar they had found on the road and carefully stepped in. Pulling a flashlight out of her bag, she switched it on, surveying the room for any threats.

"I don't hear anything." Rory spoke up, now shining her flashlight as well. Ryann looked around again and again and again just to make sure. You couldn't be too careful, and truth be told she was exhausted. Two days ago she had just woken up from a two week long coma. Her gunshot wound was still sore, she hadn't gotten a good night sleep, and she was attacked by two walkers. Thoughts of Negan rushed through her head. She touched her hand to her tender neck and hissed under her breath. Her mind was racing as she thought about their exchange last night. "Ryann, we're good." Rory shook her from her thoughts as she spoke up again.

"Prop the doors open. We'll need the light." Ryann said grabbing a cement block from the ground and shoving it against the metal door. "Alright. Let's see what we can find

It had been almost two hours and the girls had found that the building hadn't even been touched since it was used as a rescue center. There was tons of food, medicine, clothing, you name it. They had hit a gold mine, and they hadn't had to deal with many walkers either. They had spent a lot of time shoving things into bins that they had found piled around the room and they were just finishing up as Negan called over the walkie-talkie.

"Ladies." Ryann heard Negan's rough voice coming from her pocket as she was setting down a bin by the door with the rest.

"Yeah." She responded, hissing at the pain in her abdomen. She had strained herself too much and the pain was finally starting to catch up.

"We're back at the truck, loaded up what we found which wasn't too fucking much. She heard him sigh before releasing the button, he sounded a little defeated.

"I've got good new at least." Ryann took a seat on top of the bin she just set down and shined her flashlight in Rory's direction as she walked over with another bin.

"This is the last of it." Rory said exhaling. She hadn't done this much heavy lifting in a while either and she was exhausted.

"What did you find?" Negan asked.

"Food, water, clothes, medicine. Enough for a small army." The static didn't last long. Negan had responded almost immediately.

"Where?" He responded, disbelief in his voice.

"We found an old building used for a Red Cross across town. By the water tower. We're gonna need the truck over here to load it all up." Ryann sighed and wiped some sweat from her face.

"We're on the way." Ryann stuffed the walkie back in her pocket before turning to Rory with a small smile on her face. This day was turning around but Ryann was glad it was almost over. She needed some rest.

Dwight had arrived first. Ryann offered a small wave as he exited the tuck and approached the girls. "You ladies did good." Dwight said looking at the collection of bins in front of the building. There had to be at least two hundred of them. "Negan's going to be a happy man. Where's your sister?" Ryann turned back toward the building and peeked inside.

"She's doing one last sweep. She wanted to make sure we didn't miss anything. There was a room padlocked up and she wanted to pry it open, see what was inside." Dwight nodded as a truck pulled up behind them. Negan quickly exited the truck and clapped his hands together upon seeing the boxes.

"Well holy fucking shit!" He exclaimed, propping Lucille up against some of the bins. "This is fucking incredible!" Simon seemed impressed as well with what Ryann and Rory had found.

"Rory found the place. I probably would've walked right past it." Ryann shrugged before hearing a scream coming from inside the building.

Ryann and the three men immediately took off inside the building, following Ryann's lead. She could heat gunshots and tears filled her eyes as she turned the corner to the locked up room and she ran right into a walker, knocking herself to the ground. The walker snarled and leaned forward, ready to take a bite out of Ryann, who had already accepted her fate and snapped her eyes shut. She heard a loud cracking sound and when she re-opened her eyes, she was met with a bloody Lucille. She sighed in relief as Negan pulled her off the ground and backed her out of the hallway.

"No, Rory's still in there." She cried as a few more walkers emerged from the hallway. Simon and Dwight quickly took them out before heading toward where Rory's scream had come from.

"She's okay, doll. She's a tough girl." Negan's voice was soothing, but it still didn't comfort her. Rory could take care of herself but Ryann instantly thought the worse. That was something this new world did to a person. She began to hyperventilate. A panic attack had set in. Ryann had developed those early in this mess that the world had become. She couldn't breathe and the room was getting small. She tried to focus on Negan's shushing noises and his rough hands rubbing her back. Suddenly she heard her sister sobbing and immediately picked her head up. She was okay.

"She backed herself into a closet." A now bloody Simon said as he lay the girl next to Ryann and Negan. Ryann put her hands on either side of Rory's face, pulling her into a hug and kissing her on the head.

"You could have killed me." She muttered before pulling her back again. Dwight stepped forward with a frown on his face.

"Dwight take her to the truck. Let her lay down and start loading it the fuck up." Negan commanded, pulling himself to his feet. Dwight nodded and Negan pulled Rory from Ryann's embrace, which took some effort considering Ryann was gripping onto her like her hands were superglued. "Come on Ryann, she'll be okay." Negan passed the small girl over to Dwight who exited the building. Simon approached Ryann and Negan before speaking up.

"They're all dead boss. That's why it was locked up." Negan nodded his head and Simon made his exit and turned Ryann, offering a hand to help pick herself up off the ground.

"I don't want her going on runs anymore." Ryann whispered, tears falling from her eyes. "Please don't make her." She spoke lower.

"Don't worry, doll. I won't." Ryann could finally start to see some humanity left in Negan and she wondered what it was going to take to pull some more out of him.


	7. You're An Animal Negan

Authors Notes:

So I wasn't sure if I was going to continue with this but it seems as if I'm getting some decent views. It has been a while since I've actually written anything. I know the chapters are short but now that I have a better idea where I'm going with the story they're going to start getting longer. This will still be a slow burn though. Enjoy guys, thanks for reading!

* * *

The two day ride home was extremely uneventful, though that wasn't a bad thing. It had been peaceful and there hadn't been many words exchange and Ryann found that weird. The only time Negan had spoken was when he was giving an order or asking the girls if they needed a quick rest stop. They had finally arrived back at the Sanctuary and Ryann felt a wave of relief wash over her. She needed some alone time. Negan pulled up to the guards standing at the gate and rolled down his window.

"Are Keno and the others back?" The guard shook his head and Negan let out a long sigh. "Alright get someone to come out here and unload all of this shit." The man nodded again.

"You got it." He said as Negan pulled the truck forward a little more. When it had come to its final stop, Ryann woke up Rory and began leading her into the Sanctuary. She stopped briefly in front of the doors and turned to look at Negan, who in turn had been looking at her as well. She offered a small smile and proceeded into the double doors, Rory at her side.

Once Ryann had made sure Rory was safe and sound in her room, she proceeded to head toward hers. Though they weren't took far away from each other, she wished they had been a little closer. Sighing she turned a corner and ran directly into Dwight. "Sorry." She muttered, realizing who it had been.

"No worries." Dwight responded blandly. "How is she?" He asked, averting his eyesight toward the direction Ryann had just come from.

"She'll be alright." Ryann said with a smile. "She's just tired. I think we all are." Dwight nodded in agreement. "Can I ask you a question?" Ryann said as Dwight's interest peaked. He nodded and began to follow her toward her room. "How long have you known Negan?"

Dwight looked like he had been in deep thought for a moment. "Almost since the beginning, I guess." Ryann nodded her head.

"And has he always been like, well, like he is?" Dwight shrugged his shoulders as the two walked side by side.

"My wife-" He stopped and collected himself before continuing. "My ex-wife Sherry and I found him. He was all alone." He paused for a few seconds. "He took over our group and we found this place and that's pretty much the end of it." The man scratched his beard and Ryann stopped at her door. She frowned slightly as she turned the doorknob.

"If I'm not being to forward, do you mind my asking what happened to your wife?" Ryann said, a sad look sat on her face. Dwight's face crinkled up in anger before he responded.

"Sherry is Negan's wife now."

Ryann's blood had been boiling ever since her conversation with Dwight. He had told her everything. About the points system. And Tina. And why he had gotten a hot iron held to his face. She was disgusted. At Negan for the horrible things he had done to people, and at herself for still feeling like he had some kind of pull on her. It had been about an hour and a half and Ryann had guessed it to be around midnight. She paced the room back and forth for a solid fifteen minutes before deciding that she had to speak with Negan about this. It was the only way she was going to feel better.

Charging out the room, Ryann slammed the door, not caring who she disturbed. She was going on a wild goose chase looking for his room, but someone had to be about and she'd get directions. Turns out she had gotten her wish, but she ran smack dab into Simon, almost knocking her to the ground. Ryann glared at him and he returned it before an amused expression spread across his face.

"Where are you going this late at night, princess?" He asked raising a brow. "You should be in your room." Ryann crossed her arms over her chest.

"I need to speak with Negan. Where is he?" She asked sizing him up. He was at least a foot taller than her. But she had taken him down before and if she needed to, she could again. A menacing grin spread across Simon's face as he responded.

"He's busy. With Sherry." Ryann's face turned red as her anger boiled even more. She didn't know why she was so angry. She knew he had a wife. Well, wives.

"I don't care." She replied tartly. "Where is he?"

"Last door on the left, back this way." He had pointed from the direction he had just came from. "Good luck." He said as he began to walk away. "Just so you know," He sucked his teeth before continuing. "The last guy that interrupted him is out there on that fence." He chuckled once more as he turned a corner and was out of sight.

Ryann hastily walked down the hall toward Negan's room. Reaching out immediately for the doorknob, she went to turn it open but stopped when she heard the noises that were coming from inside. Negan groaning and panting, Sherry moaning, and the sound of the bed frame hitting the wall. Ryann's nose crinkled in disgust. Part of her was angry. Jealous even, and she couldn't shake it. Before she knew it her hand had turned into a fist and hit the door, very loudly, three times.

"You have better be fucking joking!" Negan bellowed from inside of the room. An amused smile spread across Ryann's face, but was quickly wiped away once the doorknob started to jiggle. The door flew open and Negan stood there shirtless. His look of anger turned to that cocky grin and he stepped toward her. "Well hello there, dollface. Care to join us?" Ryann's nose crinkled once more at the offer.

"No actually, I need to speak with you." She said through gritted teeth. Negan's face dropped before he laughed in amusement.

"Whatever the fuck it is, it can wait until the goddamn morning." He went to close the door and Ryann put her arm out to stop him.

"No the fuck it can't wait until the goddamn morning." She growled, pushing the door open once again. She'd caught sight of Sherry, who was doing her best to keep herself covered on the bed. Negan's eyes turned angry and his arm shot out, grabbing Ryann by the neck once more. She hissed at the touch of his fingers but he wasn't squeezing. His hand was rested there as he guided her out of the room and into the hallway completely.

"I don't want to hurt you, Ryann." He growled lowly. "But you can't fucking talk to me life that in front of them." He released Ryann and her hand immediately shot to her neck, tracing where his fingers had just been. Her skin was burning at his touch and for reasons unknown to her, tears began to fill her eyes. Ripping herself away from Negan, she turned and began walking back down the hall. She needed her bed and a good night's sleep. And she needed to get Negan out of her fucking head.

Ryann slammed her door shut behind her in frustration. Tears fell from her eyes mixed with anger and confusion. Negan was a pig. He was crazy. But Ryann felt like they had this unspoken connection. She shook the thought out of her head immediately. "You don't even know him." She growled to herself.

It had only been fifteen minutes since Ryann had returned to her room before there was a knock at her door. Ignoring it, she flipped over in bed and covering herself with the blankets in the process. Whoever it was would go away. They knocked again and this time, Ryann let out a low frustrated sigh. Who'd be knocking on her door at this hour anyway? "Go away!" She hollered, closing her eyes shut once more. This time the knocking started and didn't stop. "Fine." She growled, pulling herself out of bed. She crossed the room to the door and pulled it open.

Negan was standing there. She observed him for a moment. He looked human, she'd thought to herself, red plaid pajama pants and his signature white t-shirt. Ryann resisted biting her lip. She found him so attractive and he knew she did. She glared at him before she spoke up. "What do you want?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You said you wanted to talk, doll. Here I am." He said nonchalantly. Ryann's anger about Dwight and Sherry had settled down. She was upset with Negan for a whole new list of reasons now. Shaking her head, she tried closing the door but he stopped her.

"I don't have anything to say to you, Negan." She said with a long sigh. "It was stupid. Sorry to interrupt your fun." Ryann turned around and headed toward her bed. She heard the door close behind her and had a very small glimmer of hope that Negan had left. She crawled back into her bed and covered herself up before realizing that Negan hadn't left. Ryann felt the weight of his body on her bed and she wanted to scream. She wanted to be left alone.

Ryann could feel where Negan's fingers were on her neck again. The burning, tingling sensation. It sent shivers down her spine once more and she turned over, meeting Negan, who was now spread out next to her, and her eyes met his. "What do you want?" She asked again.

"You." He said with a cocky grin. Ryann turned around, not able to stand the sight of him. It sent a mix of too many emotions at once charging her way. Ryann shivered as Negan scooted closer and wrapped his hand around her waist and stopping over her gunshot wound. A sharp hiss escaped Ryann's mouth making Negan jump slightly and soften his touch. "Sorry, doll."

"Three apologies in one week must be a new record for you." Ryann said after laughing lightly. Negan didn't respond but looked down. It seemed as if he were ashamed of himself. "Why are you here Negan?" Ryann asked, turning to look at him once more. His eyes met hers again and it was if their faces were magnets. It only took seconds before their lips met and he had her pinned down on the bed underneath him. His hips grinded in hers and she let out a loud moan. His mouth found her neck and he nipped at her swollen skin, sending shivers down her entire body. She was enjoying every second of this. Her body was egging it on. All of a sudden the next thought to cross Ryann's mind was the reason she pushed Negan off of her and crinkled her nose in distaste.

"What the fucks the problem?" Negan asked sighing in frustration. Ryann narrowed her eyes at him and crossed until she was at the bathroom.

"You're an animal, Negan." She threw her arms in the air before turning the shower on until it was as hot as she could stand. Ryann quickly undressed and entered the shower, scrubbing her body as clean as she could. When she had exited she had hoped Negan would have left. She scoffed at the idea. It was a longshot. She had looked at herself for a few moments in the mirror. Damaged. That's how she saw herself. But hadn't everyone been? Ryann quickly brushed her teeth and redressed before she exited the room. Negan sat in the same position as he had before causing a sigh to slip from Ryann's mouth.

"How can you go from Sherry to me like that?" Ryann glared at the man on the bed. He sighed lightly and turned toward Ryann.

"I wasn't thinking with my right fucking head, doll." He said honestly. Ryann rolled her eyes and turned her back to him.

"That's a fucking understatement." She muttered, sitting on the chair in the corner of her room. A long sigh escaped her lips before her eyes met Negan's again. He offered a crooked smile and pulled himself off of the bed and sauntered over to Ryann's chair.

"You have no idea how badly I want you." He muttered. Ryann inhaled quickly and bit her bottom lip. Negan let out a low chuckle and a smirk. "And I know damn well you want me just as bad." He reached his arm out to touch her face and she pulled away. Quickly standing up, she almost knocked Negan to the ground as she crossed the room once more.

"You can't have me." She snapped looking at the bewildered man. "You have fives wives don't you?" She asked, anger building in her voice again. "Go fuck with one of them!" Ryann stormed toward her door, slamming it shut behind her and leaving a confused Negan in her room. She quickly made her way to Rory's room and slipped in. Lightly shaking her awake, she offered her sister a small smile and crawled into bed with her, tortured by thoughts of Negan all night.


	8. It's A Long Drive

Authors Notes:

This will be the last short chapter.(Most likely) I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. Leave some reviews for me you wonderful people, and let me know what you think.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Ryann had spoken to Negan. She did her best to avoid him as she worked alongside Rory in the armory testing, cleaning, keeping account of all the guns and ammo the Sanctuary owned. Which had been a lot more than Ryann had originally thought. They were well protected here and though Ryann didn't want to be a part of Negan or the Sanctuary, this was the safest place for her and her sister.

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air." Ryann said pulling herself away from the gun she'd been cleaning. "It's getting too hot in here." She exhaled as she pushed the set of double doors open. "Morning." She smiled at the two men guarding the armory and she walked past them and headed toward the front gates of the Sanctuary. Though this was the safest place she could be she felt trapped and wanted to be on the other side of these walls.

"Ryann!" She jumped when she heard her name being called from behind her. It was Dwight. She turned an offered a small smile to the man who was now directly in front of her. "I've been looking for you. We're going on a run, you coming?" He asked. The last two weeks had been hard for Ryann but Dwight had kept her leveled. Other than Rory, Dwight was the only real friend that Ryann had.

"Whose we?" She questioned raising a brow. Dwight let out a chuckle.

"Me and you." Ryann nodded her head as the two of them turned toward the armory to grab a few guns. "Negan and a few other men are going to meet us there." Ryann groaned. She didn't want to be near that man. "Keno, Arat, and Wade finally got back last night." Ryann turned toward Dwight quickly and he had responded again before she could speak up. "They found a community. Full of people." Ryann smiled but that soon faded away as Dwight frowned.

"And?" Ryann asked as they walked through the doors of the armory smiling at her sister.

"And Negan says you're in charge of them." Ryann raised a brown questioningly. "We're meeting them there. Negan's going to show you what to do." Ryann growled lowly as she stormed off to her sister.

"What do you mean by 'in charge of them'?" Rory asked as Ryann instructed her to prepare a few guns for their trip. Dwight sighed and walked toward the girls.

"You make sure they've collected enough supplies for us. Keep them in line." Ryann snapped around and faced Dwight directly.

"We're stealing from them?" She asked angrily. Dwight shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah I guess we kind of are." Ryann shook her head and grabbed the bag Rory had packed for the two of them and stormed out the door.

"This is fucking ridiculous." Ryann growled, storming past the guards once more. Dwight caught up with her and tried to keep her pace.

"He's doing it on purpose." Dwight responded. "He knows you can handle it, and he also knows that you won't want to." Ryann turned toward Dwight when they had stopped in front of the car they would be taking. "He's fucking with you Ryann."

"Well he's right. And I know he is." She growled as she balled her hands into fists. "Can I drive please?" She asked holding her hands out for the keys. Dwight obliged without hesitation as he handed them to Ryann. She opened the door and got in. Shoving the key in the ignition, she started the car vigorously then quickly buckled her seatbelt. Dwight chuckled lightly as he climbed in and Ryann shot him a dirty look causing another chuckle to escape his lips. Ryan switched the car to drive and the gates opened. Hitting the gas she drove out onto the road, away from her prison.

Dwight and Ryann had arrived at the first spot they had camped out at two weeks ago. They decided to camp out here again, considering it would be safe. If they were following the map correctly, they would be at their destination by early afternoon the next day if they left at sunrise. Negan and the others will have already been there for the night. Ryann crinkled her nose when she thought about him. It made her mad that she had such strong feelings toward him. Dwight removed her from her thoughts when he tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Here eat something." He said handing over an opened can to Ryann. She took it and began scooping its contents into her mouth.

"Thanks." She said in between inhaling the food. She hadn't realized how hungry she had been until now. The pair remained quiet for a while and the fact that it wasn't awkward was part of the reason the two of them were so uncomfortable with each other. It had been twenty minutes before Ryann finally spoke up. "So what exactly is going to be required of me?" She muttered, still angry about why they were out here.

"Ryann I really don't think I should tell you anything. Negan will want to explain it all tomorrow." Dwight said rubbing his neck. Ryann glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It can't be that big of a deal." Ryann said as she rolled her eyes. Dwight frowned.

"He's going to make you kill one of them, Ryann." Her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open.

"I will not be doing anything of the sort." She sputtered out, bewildered. She only killed if she had to. Dwight frowned again.

"You're going to have to, kid." Dwight's tone changed. He was serious. And so was Ryann. She wasn't going to kill anybody.

Ryann and Dwight had woken up as soon as the sun had risen and they were on the road as soon as they could be. It had been another few hours before they had reached their destination. Dwight had told Ryann that there would be a few here but Negan had brought a small army. There had been at least sixty Saviors here. Her eyes widened as she stopped the car next to a large truck. She quickly grabbed her guns and exited the truck, heading toward the group of Saviors.

"There she is the lady of the hour!" Negan bellowed as Ryann stepped forward, glaring at him. "You're getting promoted today doll!" The blonde woman who was standing next to Negan glared at Ryann. If her memory served her correctly her name was Laura. Ryann hadn't been too fond of her on their first meeting.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Ryann said glancing at the large gate behind them.

"Oh you'll fucking see." Negan said winking at Ryann. She rolled her eyes as Negan turned around and took a few steps toward the fence. Once he'd gotten there, he lifted Lucille to the wall and knocked six or seven times.

"Knock, knock, knock!" Negan yelled as he placed Lucille back on his shoulder. "Daddy's home!" He exclaimed as the gate slowly opened. Ryann took a few steps forward, before aiming her gun. She didn't trust that whoever were behind those gates wouldn't start shooting. The rest of the Saviors stepped forward and began to follow Negan inside of the gates. Ryan quickly caught up to Negan who hadn't even glanced in her direction.

"Why are we doing this Negan? This is wrong." Ryann spat meeting his glance as he finally looked down at her. He had a crazed look in his eyes and though Ryann would never admit it, she was afraid. The group had been met with an even smaller. Twenty-five to thirty people stood in a semi-circle behind three large men and two women. Negan cracked a smile before he spoke up.

"And how are we doing on this lovely morning?" Negan exclaimed. The group stayed silent. "I promised you I'd be back and here I am, keeping my goddamn promise." They all looked as terrified as Ryann felt.

"We've gotten together what you've asked for." One of the men on the opposite side spoke up. "We don't want any more trouble." Negan chuckled.

"You won't be getting any more trouble from me." Negan reached out and grabbed Ryann's arm bringing her to stand his side. "This beautiful creature is Ryann." Negan began before clearing his throat. "Ryann will drop by from time to time and every time she does you'll help her load up some trucks. Food, medicine, water, hell, whatever the fuck you have. Half of it is ours." Ryann's hands balled into fists and she squeezed hard. Negan looked toward the group again, narrowing his eyes. Ryann swallowed hard.

"Now last night when we arrived, you shot and killed six of my men." Negan had sounded a lot more serious now. "And I will not tolerate that shit!" He raised his voice. Ryann sighed as her hands began to shake. Negan led Ryann toward the people she had assumed to lead this group. Negan sized up the largest man first before taking a long look at the others. "Alright. Down on your knees, all of you." They looked back and forth between each other for a few seconds before Negan spoke up again. "Did I fucking stutter?"

"Negan." Ryann muttered lowly so only he could hear. The man turned to face her and took two steps closing the distance. "Please don't make me do this." She sounded defeated. There was no reason to kill any of them. They were probably just protecting themselves. Negan chuckled lightly before turning back to the people on the ground.

"I'm going to make this real simple for you all." Negan said as he twirled Lucille in his hand. "You keep us supplied we keep you alive." He turned to Ryann once more. "Which one of them is it going to be, doll? I'll do the dirty work but you still have to pick." Ryann's eyes met each of theirs as she studied them. Her chest ached. She didn't want to be responsible for killing any of them.

"Him." Ryann said motioning to the man on the end. Ryann had watched him. He'd mouth to her at least six times to pick him and get it over with.

"And we have a winner!" Negan exclaimed turning back toward the group on the ground. "If anyone moves a muscle I will have my men mow you all down!" The next thing Ryann knew, Negan lifted Lucille over his head and brought it down quickly on top of the man's head. The noise alone caused the contents of Ryann's stomach to end up on the ground. She turned away. She couldn't watch. She couldn't even listen to it. She turned and began to walk away before Negan beckoned for her to come back.

"You chose, Ryann!" He taunted as he cracked the man over the head once more. "Watch!" He ordered. She obeyed and turned around and watched as Negan hit the man eight more times over the head before turning back toward the Saviors. "Get their shit and let's go the fuck home!" He yelled as his men began to parade into their little compound. Ryann stood in shook staring at the bloody mess in front of her. If she hadn't just watched Negan bludgeon this man to death, she would have thought he had been decapitated. His head was beat in so badly that it was just blood and skull fragments on the ground.

"Ryann!" Dwight shook her arm, pulling her back into reality. Ryann blinked her eyes as tears fell out. She looked around her. The Saviors were spread out all over the place collecting things to take back to the Sanctuary. "Are you okay?" Dwight spoke up again, meeting her gaze.

"No." She sobbed into Dwight's chest. He put his arm around her, shushing her in the process. "Can we go, please?" She begged and Dwight frowned.

"Let me go clear it with Negan first." Ryann nodded her head. "Go wait in the car." Ryann slowly walked back to the car, climbing into the passenger seat. She was in shock. There was no better way to explain it. All she had wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep. She wanted more than anything for the image of the bloody man to go away but she feared it never would. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep and hadn't woken up until much later.

It was dark now. She must've been out for hours. She blamed it on the shock of this morning's events. Shaking the thought from her mind she turned in her seat and looked out the window. "I was wondering when you were going to wake the fuck up." Ryann froze. That wasn't Dwight's voice. She turned only to be met with Negan's cocky grin. She felt sick again.

"I can't fucking believe this." She sputtered out. Negan chuckled.

"C'mon doll it's not that bad." Ryann glared at him.

"It is that fucking bad." She spit out venomously. Negan's eyes widened a bit as his attention turned back to the road.

"I missed that smart mouth of yours." He said with a smirk. Ryann rolled her eyes.

"You're a fucking crazy person." She said eyeing Lucille who was perched next to Negan's knee. He laughed once more.

"You gotta do what you gotta do." Ryann scoffed.

"You didn't have to kill him like that. In front of everybody. That's animalistic." She was terrified of Negan, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that. They sat in silence for a few moments before Ryann had spoken up again.

"When are we stopping?" She asked, realizing she had to use the bathroom. Negan shrugged.

"I was planning on driving through the night." Ryann sighed.

"Can we make a quick rest stop?" Negan nodded his head as he veered the car to the side of the road.

"Just make it fast." Ryann nodded her head an exited the vehicle. Once she had finished she quickly reentered the car and turned to Negan as he began to speak up again. "You wanna take over for a while?" He asked motioning to the wheel. Ryann nodded her head and Negan climbed out of the car. As he circled over to the passenger seat, Ryann climbed over in the driver's side. Once Negan had closed his door, Ryann started the car and started to drive down the road once more.

"Why didn't you just let Dwight take me?" Ryann almost whispered as her eyes remained focused on the road.

"I want to talk." He said calmly. Ryann raised a brow and stole a glance at him.

"About?" She asked, somewhat amused.

"About you." He responded quickly.

"About what about me?" She asked confused at what he could have possibly wanted to talk about.

"Tell me about your life. Before all of this." Ryann frowned slightly.

"That part of my life is over." Negan nodded his head in understanding before he spoke up again.

"Fair. But fucking humor me, doll. It's a long drive."


	9. By Special You Mean?

Ryann remained quiet for a few moments before finally speaking up. "I was an unemployed college graduate." She said before a light laugh escaped her mouth. Her nerves were on edge. Negan hadn't made an appearance to her in two weeks and now here he was carrying on a conversation with her like they were best buds. Ryann was pulled from her thoughts when Negan rolled down his window, causing her long brown hair to briefly cloud her face.

"What did you study?" Negan spoke up again as his eyes met hers.

"English Lit." She said with a smirk as she looked back at the road. "I thought my degree was useless before. Never would have imagined it could become even more so." She laughed again as she gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter. "Unless you need a lesson on Romantic authors of the late eighteenth century I'm not much help." Negan cracked a smile.

"Where'd a geek learn to fucking fight and shoot a gun like that then?" Ryann crinkled her nose before laughing harder this time.

"I can't believe you just called me a geek!" Her voice sounded amused. "Our dad taught us." She said lowly. "He was a marine and wanted us to be able to protect ourselves."

"Explains the little one's infatuation with the armory." Negan said running a hand through his beard. Ryann nodded her head in agreeance.

"It reminds her of him and she's great with guns." Negan nodded in understanding. The two were silent for a few moments before Negan spoke up again.

"What are you thinking about?" He said noticing the vacant expression on Ryann's face. She turned to meet his gaze.

"That man." She said with a shiver. Her eyes met a blood stained Lucille before snapping back to the road.

"How many people have you killed Ryann?" His question caught her off guard. She had thought about it for a seconds, remembering each life she had cut short.

"Twelve." She stated confidently. Negan cracked a smile and ran his finger across his bottom lip.

"How'd you feel after?" Ryann narrowed her eyes as she focused on the road. How did she feel? She could distinctly remember the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Her fingertips started to tingle and she inhaled sharply.

"Alive." She responded lightly. Negan smirked and turned to Ryann.

"See we're not so different doll." Ryann sighed.

"I never killed anyone just because I fucking felt like it." She snapped.

"I don't fucking either!" Negan snapped back. "That man was responsible for the death of six fucking Saviors. Six fucking people that you've probably come to know over the last two weeks. People who would watch your fucking back if shit went south."

Ryann had her mouth open about to retort once more but Negan took the words right from her. She closed her mouth and focused on the road not able to look at him. "You're right." She sighed lightly and shook her head, trying to stop the thoughts that were swarming her brain. He was right. Partially. Ryann had gotten to know some of the members of Negan's compound. The thought spread a frown across Ryann's face.

"What about you?" Ryann spoke up after a few uncomfortable minutes of silence.

"What the fuck about me doll?" Negan said somewhat gruffly. Ryann bit her lip out of nervousness. Butterflies swarmed her stomach as she began to speak up again.

"What did you do? Before all of this?" Negan smirked.

"What do you think?" Negan teased. Ryann furrowed her brow. She had thought about it when she had first met him and it still stumped her.

"Were you a professional baseball player?" She said teasing him back. Negan chuckled and shook his head. "You were a manager at McDonald's weren't you?" Negan shot her a playful glare and she laughed again. "Come on I didn't make you play some fucking guessing game." She prodded.

"I was a gym teacher. I worked with kids" Negan finally responded after what felt like twenty minutes. Ryann glanced at him. He was staring out of the window. Ryann smiled lightly.

"That must've been very rewarding." She spoke up. Negan nodded his head. No wonder he was so good with her sister. He must've had a soft spot for kids. Ryann smiled at the thought. Ryann figured it best not to ask any more questions. Negan was most certainly not an open book, at least with personal things, and she figured he'd already told her more than he really cared for.

The next few hours were silent as Ryann drove the dark roads. When she didn't know where to go, Negan would direct her using his map. Every so often Ryann would start to hum lightly and the sound was so relaxing Negan would nod off briefly before snapping his head back up. A large yawn escaped Ryann's mouth. Negan perked up and looked over at her.

"Want me to take over?" Negan asked sitting up in his seat some. Ryann shook her head.

"No I'd just like to pull over. Stretch my legs out. If that's okay." He nodded and Ryann slowed the car down. She looked around before exiting just to make sure there weren't any walkers nearby. Ryann walked forward a few feet and she took in a breath of fresh air. She tensed up when she felt Negan's presence behind her. A shiver shot down her spine as his hands gripped her shoulders and began to rub. Ryann couldn't stop the moan that had escaped her mouth. It felt so good.

"Like that doll?" Negan almost whispered. Ryann nodded her head as she felt herself melting beneath his fingers. Negan chuckled as he pulled his hands from her shoulders and took a step so that he was now standing next to her. Ryann shivered as she felt his presence burning into her right side.

Ryann turned to look at him. All of her emotions hit her at once and her breathing quickened. Her heart was beating in her chest and it only intensified when Negan met her gaze. He grinned causing Ryann to swallow hard and take a step back. "We should get going." She muttered as she turned back toward the passenger door of the truck. "Actually, you drive for a little." So many thoughts were spinning in her head she didn't think she'd have the concentration to drive.

"Bossy." Negan teased her as he climbed into the truck and started the engine. Ryann bit down on her lip as they began driving down the dark road once more. Negan cleared his throat and turned his gaze toward an uncomfortable looking Ryann. "Why are you so god damn tense around me all of the time?"

"You scare me." Ryann said turning to look at him, not missing a beat. "I never know what to expect from you. Sometimes you're nice. Other times you're a bastard. And after today I know what you're really capable of. Not to mention being around you drives me crazy. I never know if you actually-" Ryann stopped herself. She was about to say too much. She felt the blush creep across her face and turned away from him facing her passenger side window. A grin spread across Negan's face and he let out a low chuckle.

"If I actually what doll?" Ryann shook her head. This was not the conversation she wanted to be having with him right now. If the few short days she had spent with Negan, she had felt a connection to him. A force that was driving her closer to him. She feared him yes, but what she feared even more was her attraction to him. Negan winked at Ryann before he turned his attention back to the road. "You drive me wild when you bite your lip."

Ryann's face turned red again. Her breathe was cut short as his hand found her leg. He rubbed from her knee to her thigh and back and Ryann couldn't help but find herself getting turned on. Everywhere his fingertips touched burned her skin as he began moving lower and lower down her thigh. His fingers found her womanhood and he rubbed gently sending Ryann over the edge. Her head flew back in pleasure as a moan escaped her mouth. Ryann could feel herself becoming moist between her legs as his touch got a little rougher. She was close to her release and as if on cue, Negan stopped. An exasperated sigh escaped her mouth as Negan pulled his hand away and laughed.

"Not here dollface." Ryann's brown furrowed. "I can't wait to get you fucking home." A large grin spread across Negan's face as Ryann propped her foot up on the dashboard, frustrated for what Negan had just done to her. What was he doing to her? She hated him yet couldn't stay away. Ryann sighed again before closing her eyes and before she knew it she was fast asleep.

* * *

"Ryann he's old enough to be our dad." Rory said as her eyes widened. Ryann had confessed her twisted feelings toward Negan over lunch the day after they had returned to the compound. Ryann shrugged her shoulders in defeat. She knew her feelings toward their fear inducing leader were wrong, yet she couldn't help the way she felt.

"I know." Ryann responding quietly as a group of Saviors walked past the table the two girls were sitting at. "And after everything that happened at that other community-" A chill shot down Ryann's back. She'd had nightmares about it every time she closed her eyes. "I can't believe it myself." She'd spared Rory the details about what had happened between them in the car. Ryann told Rory everything but she thought she'd spare her the details of their little sexual encounter. She was still dying for her release. Negan had even said he couldn't wait to get home, yet Ryann hadn't seen them since they'd gotten back.

"Where is he now?" Rory asked with a hushed voice. Ryann shrugged her shoulders. "I saw his wives this morning." Rory said, half taunting Ryann. The older sister's eyes narrowed.

"There's that too." Ryann said now rolling her eyes. "Five wives. Ridiculous." She spat, intending for it to be disgust, however had come out sounding more jealous. Rory laughed, noticing her sister's tone. Ryann shot her a dirty look. "Shouldn't you be getting back to work?" Ryann asked as their lunch extended a little longer than intended. Rory nodded her head as she pushed herself away from her chair.

"I'm just finishing up on updating the inventory." Rory said as the two sister's had made their way outside. "I thought they were finding all of this stuff." She said with a frown. "I didn't realize it was being stolen." Ryann nodded her head. She had talked to Dwight earlier in the day who had confessed that this was the third community they had basically taken control of. Ryann frowned at the thought before the two girls walked the rest of the way to the armory in silence.

* * *

It had been a few days since Ryann had spoken to Negan or Dwight for that matter. Ryann had a feeling that something serious was going on, otherwise she'd of seen more of Dwight and most definitely would have seen a lot more of Negan. She grumbled in frustration. Ryann jumped when she heard a loud pounding on her door. "Jesus fuck. Come in." Her heart was beating fast and her breathing had quickened. As if Negan knew she was thinking about him, there he was standing in her doorway once more.

"Hey doll, miss me?" Negan asked with a cocky grin on his face. Ryann playfully rolled her eyes as she sat up in bed. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Her feelings toward Negan hadn't subsided in fact they had intensified. The more she was away from him the more it made her think of him.

"Where the fuck have you disappeared to?" Ryann asked crossing her arms. Negan chuckled and crossed the room to sit on the edge of her bed facing her.

"I missed that fucking mouth." Negan said closing the gap between them by planting his lips directly on hers. Ryann moaned into his mouth hungrily as she got on her knees closing the space even more. "Woah, slow down doll." Negan said pulling away from a now pouting Ryann. "We're going on a special run tonight. I want you to go." Ryann raised a brow before back up slightly.

"And by special you mean?" She questioned lowly.

"Just get yourself together and meet me out front." Negan said standing up quickly and exiting the room. Ryann sat for a few moments lost in thought before she threw some things she might have needed into her backpack and headed toward her sister's room. She lightly tapped on the door before stepping in.

"I'm going on a run." Ryann said to Rory as she sleepily rubbed her eyes. A yawn escaped her mouth before she pulled her blanket off of her.

"Now?" She asked groggily. Ryann must've woken her up. Ryann nodded her head and sighed.

"I just wanted to say goodbye so you weren't worried if I wasn't here in the morning." Rory nodded her head and crossed the room to her sister to give her a hug.

"Be careful." She muttered and Ryann nodded her head.

"Always am."

Ryann exited the front door of the Sanctuary and her eyes widened at the sight. Almost all of the Saviors were standing there, guns over their shoulders or in their holsters. Her eyes met Dwight's and a questioning look spread across her face. He quickly finished his conversation with Simon and ushered over to Ryann's side.

"What the fuck is going on?" Ryann demanded an answer. There were too many of them for this to be a simple run.

"Over the last few weeks some of our outposts have been attacked." Ryann's eyes widened even more now. "They're all dead." Dwight spoke up again knowing what Ryann's next question was going to be. She frowned and shook her head. "We know who is responsible. Negan's finally gonna meet him."

"You mean kill him?" Ryann asked crossing his arms over her chest. Dwight shook his head.

"No I don't think so." Ryann scoffed. "He's just gonna scare him." The girl ran her hand across her face.

"Where is he?" Ryann asked as her eyes scanned the crowd for Negan. Dwight pointed at an RV waiting to exit the gates of the community. Ryann quickly stormed over and pounded on the door before it quickly flew open.

"Well hello again." Negan said with his signature grin on his face. Ryann shot him a dirty look.

"What the fuck is going on this time?" Ryann asked as her arms crossed over her chest once more.

"Get in, I'll explain on the way."


	10. Eenie, Meenie, Miny, Moe

Author's Notes:

Alright you guys this chapter has a smut scene. Never really written too much of it before so if it's not the best I apologize. I didn't want to be too graphic. I also paraphrased and used some dialogue directly from the show in this chapter so that I do not own. As always, enjoy!

* * *

"We pissing our pants yet?" Negan chuckled as he emerged from the RV. Ryann had remained frozen inside. Negan had been very vague about where they were going and what exactly they were going to do, but she knew it wasn't good. Her heart was beating in her chest as she could hear the booming sound of Negan's voice. Ryann had peered out the window, seeing a group of people in a semi-circle on their knees. A large lump built in her throat as a few tears fell from her eyes. They darted to Negan as he swung Lucille over his shoulder. "Ryann, get out here!" She heard Negan's voice demand.

"I'm coming, motherfucker." She grumbled to herself as she slung her gun over her shoulder and exited the RV.

"You're gonna want to see this, doll." He winked at her before she walked over to Dwight and stood next to him, her eyes focused on the strangers in front of her. Negan's attention went from her back to the group of people. "Now you killed a lot of my people Rick. A lot more than I'm fucking comfortable with." His words made Ryann flinch and she looked away from him, observing the people on their knees.

Her eyes rested on the kid and she became sick to her stomach. He looked like he was around Rory's age. Negan wouldn't kill him. He couldn't. There was a woman too who looked very ill. Ryann couldn't help but to feel bad for these people. But then she thought about her own. She had spent a lot of time with the people of the Sanctuary and these people had murdered a lot of them in cold blood. Anger coursed through her veins as she clenched her fists. She suddenly stopped herself when Negan's loud voice broke through her thoughts again.

"What I want is half of your shit. This is your way of fucking life now. And the more you fight back, the harder it will be." Negan bellowed as he turned back toward some of the Saviors. His eyes locked with Ryann's and he grinned. Ryann nodded her head, acknowledging him as she battled with herself. Part of her wanted to see this happen. The other part of her wanted to shoot Negan in the back of his head. But every part of her wanted him. And only more so when he carried himself with such authority.

"I don't wanna kill you people." His voice brought her back once more. "I want you to work for me and you can't do that if you're fucking dead." Ryann found herself scoffing lightly. Stealing from them was more like it.

Her eyes now shifted to Dwight who was intensely staring at one of the men in the group. "How do you know him?" She muttered to Dwight who shook his head and pointed at Negan, knowing better than to interrupt him. Ryann shot Dwight a dirty look to turning her attention back to the group of people once more.

"I'm gonna beat the holy fuck outta one of you." His voice echoed in Ryann's brain. She still hadn't recovered from the first beating she had witnessed. She watched him eye up each member of the group before stopping in front of the sick looking woman. "Jesus, you look fucking awful. I should just put you out of your misery." Negan moved to swing before the Korean man jumped from his position.

"No!" He yelled, lunging forward. Ryann reacted quickly, as if Negan were actually in any danger, and slammed the man to the ground, pointing her gun at his head. Negan offered Ryann a small smirk before scratching his lip.

"Get him back in line." He gestured as Ryann pulled him up and threw him back onto his knees. "First one's free." Negan said pointing to the man with Lucille. "Now whose it gonna be?" Ryann looked to Dwight who seemed shocked by her reaction. He hiked his crossbow over his shoulder before lightly clearing his throat, causing Ryann to quickly look back to Negan. "I simply cannot fucking decide." Negan jeered spinning on his heal. He eyed Ryann again. A whistle escaped his mouth and he nodded his head, signaling her to approach him. Ryann took a few steps, clearing the gap between her and Negan. "Pick one." He muttered in her ear. Her face dropped and she lightly shook her head.

"Please don't make me do that again Negan." She whispered back, stopping any tears from falling. Negan stroked her chin before turning back to the group.

"I've got an idea." An evil smirk creeped across his face as he pointed Lucille at Rick. "Eenie." He moved down the line slowly. "Meenie. Miny. Moe." Ryann took a deep breath, preparing for what was to come. "Catch. A tiger. By. His toe." As Negan walked past Ryann, he had grabbed her hand, forcing her to follow him. "If he hollers, let him go." Her heart was now beating rapidly. "My mother told me to pick the best. And you. Are. It." Negan's bat had stopped in front of a tall red-headed man who showed no fear at all. Negan's eyes met Ryann's as he held out the end of Lucille to her. Her gaze dropped down to the handle. He wanted her to do this.

"I can't." She muttered quietly enough that only Negan could here. He shoved Lucille in her hands and positioned her in front of the man.

"Yes you fucking can." He stated before turning toward some of the Saviors. "Anybody moves or says anything cut the boy's other eye out and feed it to his dad." Ryann swallowed hard as her hands began to shake lightly. "You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry. Hell you're all gonna be doing that." Without hesitation, Negan wrapped his hands around Ryann's, who was still tightly gripping Lucille, and hiked the bat over their heads, bringing it down on the man with as much force as he could.

Ryann snapped her eyes shut as she felt blood splatter her face. Until this moment, Ryann had never known what an out of body experience felt like. Her eyes were snapped shut, but she could see everything that was going on. "Taking it like a champ!" She heard Negan's voice as if it was an echo. Negan had brought their arms down once more before finally releasing Ryann, who in turn released Lucille, which Negan had caught before falling to the ground. Ryann backed away slowly. Her hands were shaking and her adrenaline was pumping. This was the feeling that Negan had been talking about and now she finally understood. She felt powerful, almost untouchable. And she felt alive.

She jumped when she felt Dwight's hand on her shoulder. His eyes met hers, making sure she was okay. And surprising to her, she was. The Sanctuary was her home. These people were her people. And in this new world, things like this happened. Negan had rules. And if the rules were broken, people were punished. Ryann was now beginning to understand. Her eyes traveled to the semi-circle of strangers again. They had messed with Negan. And maybe they were getting what they deserved.

Negan chuckled as he smashed Lucille into the man's now crushed skull a few more times. "Look at my dirty girl!" He exclaimed as blood from the bat splattered Rick's face. The man chuckled as he held the blood soaked bat in a woman's face. He almost teased her. "There was a reason for this." Negan stated in seriousness. "He just took one for the team! So look!" The man bellowed before a scruffy looking man pulled himself off of the ground and punched Negan in his face. He smirked as he wiped the corner of his mouth and one of the other Saviors tackled him to the ground. "No!" Negan screamed. "That shit doesn't fly!"

Dwight had walked over to the man, aiming the crossbow at his head. "I'll do it." Dwight said looking to Negan, anger in his voice. Ryann watched her friend and wondered who this man was and what he had one to Dwight to make him hate him so much. Negan crouched down and shook his head

"No." Negan muttered he ushered for his men to pull him away. He pulled himself back to his feet and his eyes met the group of people again. "What did I say?" Negan asked. "I said first one's free. I will shut that shit down! No exceptions." He turned to look at Ryann for a moment, offering her a wink. "I'm a man of my word, and first impressions are fucking important." He said smiling. "Isn't that right doll?" He asked as he turned back to Ryann again. The girl nodded, lost in her own thoughts. "So." Negan said looking to Rick. "Back to it." Negan quickly turned around and struck the Korean man over his head.

Ryann's adrenaline started pumping again. A rush shot down her spine as she watched Negan beat yet another man alive. Every single one of her feelings resurfaced at once. Fear of Negan, anger for her fellow Saviors, and sadness for the group in front of them. Though they killed her own these people meant a lot to each other, that much Ryann could tell. She bit her lip as she watched Negan. His masculinity radiated each more with every swing, turning Ryann on. Which lead to confusion as to why she was feeling this way while watching him kill someone.

"I am sorry." Negan's voice brought Ryann back as her eyes fixated on the sick woman. She and the man being beaten were together. She could see the heartbreak in her eyes, making Ryann sick to her stomach. "But I did say no exceptions." And with that he continued beating the man until he was a bloody mess on the ground like the other one. "Lucille is thirsty!" He boasted once he's finished hitting the man. Negan got level with Rick and began to speak only loud enough for the two of them to hear.

Ryann stood still for a few moments before deciding she'd seen enough for one night and began to retreat to the RV. A sigh escaped her lips when she heard Negan call her name. "Me and Rick are gonna take a trip doll, stay here with D and Simon. Make sure everyone's staying the fuck in line." He said to her as he walked past, dragging Rick along with him. Ryann nodded her head and backed away from the RV, finding her place beside Dwight once more.

"How do you know him Dwight?" Ryann asked once more as she climbed into the truck. Dwight sighed and turned to look at him.

"Name's Daryl. Sherry and I had a run in with him when we left Negan's. This is his." He said lifting the crossbow in the air.  
"How many of them did they kill?" Ryann finally asked. Dwight sighed again.

"At least a hundred." Ryann nodded her head before lying back in her seat.

"Then I don't feel bad." She said, trying to convince herself.

They waited for a few hours. Every so often Ryann found herself making eye contact with some of the group. It made her feel uncomfortable knowing she had been somewhat responsible for one of their deaths. Eventually she pulled herself away from the group and walked to the edge of the road staring into the woods.

The RV finally pulled back up and Negan came bursting out of the door with Rick. He threw him back down to the ground before noticing Ryann and sauntering over to her. "C'mon doll, we're not finished with them yet." Ryann rubbed her eyes and following Negan back to the group still keeling on the ground.

Joining her place next to Dwight, Ryann stared at the man called Rick in the middle. He was doing the same thing Negan was, trying to protect his people. But Negan was stronger. He had more people. And thought Ryann didn't exactly agree on Negan's methods, she was glad her and Rory were taken in by him. He could protect them.

"Kid, get over here." Ryann held her breathe as he spoke to the boy. He was already missing an eye and two of his own were killed in front of him. What more did Negan have to put him through. Ryann went to step forward to stop him but Dwight grabbed her arm.

"Don't fucking do it Ryann." He warned. Negan swallowed hard and backed up. She didn't think Negan would hurt her, but if Dwight thought he would, Ryann was better off listening to him. She glared at Dwight and then Negan, and turned on her heal, storming toward the RV. She wouldn't take part in killing a child. She slammed the door behind her and planted herself in the driver's seat, observing the blood and guts covering the window and she shivered.

"Speak when you're spoken to!" She heard Negan bellow from outside. Her eyes glanced over, seeing the boy still alive on the ground. Ryann breathed a sigh of relief before reclining in her seat and closing her eyes.

It had only seemed like a few seconds before the door to the RV slammed shut and Negan reappeared. "Ryann!" He growled storming around back to front until he found her. She kept her eyes closed but knew as soon as Negan was hovering over her. She could feel his presence. "I'm not fucking stupid! I know you're awake!" He bellowed shaking her by the shoulders. Ryann's eyes shot open and she quickly stood on her feet.

"What the fuck is your problem?" She growled, shooting Negan a nasty glare. He looked angry. Gritting his teeth together, he pushed past her and sat in the driver's seat. Quickly starting the RV, he switched it into drive and began to speed away. Ryann reached for the wall quickly, almost falling to the group at the sudden movement of the vehicle. "Negan slow the fuck down!" He didn't respond, just drove. About twenty minutes later, he finally slowed, pulling off to the side of the road. He shut the RV off and rose to his feet and stormed at Ryann.

"Do you know how embarrassing it was when you just walked the fuck away?" He yelled, his face began to bend in to his scarf. Ryann narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"You just sat there for hours torturing those people! It exhausted me!" Negan scoffed and turned away from her.

"You fucking enjoyed that." He said lowly. "You can't tell me you didn't. I felt it." Ryann's eyes glanced downward. She quickly changed the subject.

"I wasn't going to watch you kill a kid!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

"I wasn't going to kill the kid!" He screamed back at her. Negan was shaking now, Ryann could feel the anger radiating off of her. She was afraid, but she was also extremely turned on.

"You're still out of your fucking mind!" Ryann yelled back, her anger intensifying. Negan was now in her face. He angrily stared at her for a few seconds before grabbing her by the wrists and dragging her to the back of the RV. "What the fuck are you doing?" She growled as she pulled away from him.

"Something I should've fucking done a long time ago." He snapped as he grabbed her by each side of her head. His lips crashed down into hers and Ryann eagerly reciprocated. Her hands quickly snaked around his neck as his tongue curled around hers. She let out a moan when his lips broke from hers and found her neck. Her right hand found the back of his head and her fingers gripped his hair as if she were trying to pull him closer. Negan fumbled with the button and zipper on her jeans and quickly pulled her pants down in one swift motion. He then moved to his own and did the same.

Ryann let out a loud moan when his fingers found her slit. He teased her for a few moments, slowly rubbing up and down. "God damn you're ready for me doll." He said huskily as he pulled away an examined his now moistened fingers. Ryann bit down on her lip when Negan put his fingers in his mouth and sucked. "You taste so fucking good." He growled as his fingers shot back down again. This time he slowly inserted one finger inside of her and began slowly moving up and down. Ryann's head shot back in ecstasy and Negan bit down on her earlobe.

He was tormenting her. Ryann's legs trembled beneath his touch. If he hadn't of been holding onto her she would've fell to the floor. "Negan please." She whined. A gasp escaped her mouth when he inserted a second finger.

"Please what?" He teased as the pace of his hand quickened.

"Please." She stated again. She was getting closer and closer to her climax.

"Say it!" He growled into her ear.

"Please fuck me!" She cried out. She felt the smirk spread across his face as he continued pumping his fingers.

"I love that sound." Negan said biting down on her neck once more.

"What sound?" Ryann sounded exasperated.

"The sound of you begging me to fuck you." He growled and in one quick motion Negan removed his fingers, lifted her off of the ground by her backside, and trust inside of her. They both let out a loud moan, sending Ryann over the edge to her climax.

"Negan!" She cried out, digging her nails into his back.

Negan groaned as he thrusted as hard as he could and within seconds, he reached his climax as well. The two panted in unison, their foreheads resting on each other's. Negan had removed himself from Ryann and gently lowered her onto a seat in the RV before wiping the sweat from his forehead and collecting his pants from the ground.

Ryann stayed motionless for a few minutes knowing her legs wouldn't work at the moment. Negan dressed before turning back to her, sending a blush creeping into her cheeks. "Come up here when you're ready doll." He said as he walked to the driver's seat and started the RV back up. It jerked as he hit the gas and Ryann reached to the floor for her pants. She quickly slid them over her legs and sat next to Negan in the passenger seat. The drive back to the Sanctuary was silent, but Ryann didn't mind. She'd wondered if her relationship with Negan would now be awkward. They pulled back into the gates of the Sanctuary and Ryann couldn't wait to get back to her room to shower and sleep. Little did she know she would toss and turn and dream of Negan.


End file.
